Generic scales are known in the art, e.g., DE 91 07 751 U1 (which is hereby incorporated into the present application by reference). With modern electronic scales, it has become possible to perform multistep and sometimes very complex weighing operations. Depending on the weighing operation to be carried out, a plurality of different parameters must be set for the scales; i.e., specific parameter values must be assigned for the scales. Additional parameter settings may be necessary, depending on the installation site of the scales, the user personnel, or similar criteria. To avoid errors in the setting of parameters and to reduce the time required for setting these parameters, it is known to store, in a memory for the scales, sets of parameter values in the form of so-called profiles, and to activate the applicable profile depending on the application. Upon activation of a profile, the parameter values stored in the profile are assigned to the corresponding scale parameters; i.e., the scales are set according to the profile. Each profile is assigned an identifier by means of which it may be identified, and retrieved and activated without expending a great deal of time. The retrievability of a specific profile may, if necessary, be made dependent on an authorization check of the retrieving user.
After a profile is retrieved, the user is able to carry out a weighing operation. It is necessary for the user to adhere as closely as possible to a specified protocol whose steps are performed in succession. Such protocols may be the result of extensive tests for determining the optimal process flow, or may result from regulatory or other standards. The steps to be performed are routinely compiled in a handbook associated with the scales, which may be consulted by the user.
Despite the great simplification provided by generic scales due to the definition of profiles and the resulting reproducibility of the scale settings, the results that can be achieved using the known system are highly dependent on the attention, diligence and technical qualifications of the user. Inattentiveness or misunderstanding by the user in setting the profiles and performing the scale protocol have a particular influence on the quality of the results. In many cases, however, such dependency on the user personnel or their momentary frame of mind is not acceptable. At the same time, there is a greater risk of faulty operation due to the ever-increasing complexity of instrumentation and protocols. In practice, in the interests of operating safety full use is often not made of the possibilities of modern scales, and highly complex instruments are generally used in only a very basic mode.